


Christmas Cookie Theater - The Case of the Crumbly Ninjas

by ziparumpazoo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action figure theater, Gen, Holidays, Illustrated, Space Ninjas, christmas cookie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziparumpazoo/pseuds/ziparumpazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gingerbread cookies, ninjas, and a camera to document it. Holiday Action Figure Theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookie Theater - The Case of the Crumbly Ninjas

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4169631612/)  
Jack: Well campers, looks like another one of those worlds with the dying sun and the bad science. Somebody tell me it's not our fault again?  
Sam: Actually sir, I think it's just a case of lazy photography and a clear lack of flashlights with batteries on the DP's part.   
Daniel: Oh thank god. I've got an archeology conference to speak at later. Self sacrifice was not on the agenda this week.  
Teal'c: Indeed.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4169636544/)  
Daniel: Look, this rock face has some writing on it…we should probably decipher it. It could be important. Looks Roman-esque in origin, but it's difficult to tell without comparing it to my reference materials…

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4169641836/)  
Jack: Oh for crying out loud! It says Beware of Ninjas. You don't have to be an ancient to figure that out.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4169647064/)  
Daniel: You know, you could be on to something here, Jack. The icing does look distinctly Ancient.  
Jack: More like dried out and over-dyed.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4168859669/)  
Jack: Never mind the crusty icing. I think we've got a problem with clones here.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4169617678/)  
Sam: No sir. I think you've just stepped through to the wrong frame into an alternate cookie universe.  
Jack: Well, he's a handsome fellow, isn't he? His icing is quite shiny. Why isn't my icing that shiny?  
Sam: Uh, well…it got smudged?

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4168753695/)  
Meanwhile…ninjas are released from stasis and have been alerted to SG-1's presence. They are on the move…

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4168889089/)  
Stealthy ninjas are stealthy…and minty with a dash of cinnamon!

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4169656302/)  
Teal'c: Major Carter, should we alert O'Neill and Daniel Jackson to our discovery?  
Sam: What, and be forced to share with them? I think we need a sample first. Or two. These are rich in vanilla and sparkles.  
Teal'c: You have the makings of a culinary warrior, Major.  
Sam: Don't let them in on my little secret.  
Teal'c: I would never tell.  
Sam: I'll leave the macaroons in your quarters when we get back.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4168900257/)  
Daniel: Hey guys? I think this is one of the natives. Nobody said anything about a cultural meet and greet. Or a tea party, for that matter.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4168906883/)  
Ninjas: This is no tea party! We are sworn to protect the Secret of the Sparkly Cookies! Prepare to be frosted!

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4168863793/)  
Jack: I thought the first rule of sparkly cookies is that you don't talk about sparkly cookies?  
Ninjas: *GASP* HE KNOWS!  
Jack: Of course I know. I didn't forget ALL the Ancient knowledge…especially when it comes to the secrets of dessert foods….mmmm pie….

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4169677714/)  
Teal'c: It would be wise for you to join us in the fight against mastication and consumption. Together we shall be victorious.  
Ninjas: *shrug* Sure beats going back into the freezer. Why not?

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44359795@N06/4169674320/)  
Sam: Does this seem a little bit too 'American Beauty' to anyone else?  
Daniel: Jack's not making any lame sucrose-induced jokes. Just go with it.  
Teal'c: Indeed.  
Jack: I'm right here, guys!


End file.
